Heart of the Smokies
by StoryLover82
Summary: He is nursing a heartache and she was running from her ex. What happens when she stumbles up on his cabin in the middle of a snowstorm and breaks in? Will they heal each other's broken hearts?
1. Chapter 1

He left the airport and drove home. He couldn't wait to see his woman again. Three weeks on tour with the WWE was too long to be apart. He wished he could be with her all the time but he had to support them. He stopped at a red light and groaned. Why was it when he wanted to hurry up and get home he hits every red light in town.

Not to mention the five oclock rush hour traffic was annoying. Just like that Alabama song Five 0'clock five hundred. He was ready to flip a few people off. It was like he was the only one who knew how to drive it seemed like.

He was looking forward to surprising her since he was able to leave a couple of days early. He loved this woman with everything in him and it killed him just being away. He cursed as he hit yet another light and the traffic was getting thicker and thicker.

He continued to drive in his large SUV and just hoped he had patience with some of the idiots. Finally he was getting close to his home and yet again another damn red light. He cursed and groaned and hit the steering wheel in frustration.

Finally he got to the large house and pulled into the driveway. Getting out of the car he walked into the house. He was surprised he couldn't see her anywhere. Wondering what was up he walked upstairs and walked into their master bedroom.

His heart had totally dropped. She was in bed with his brother. His brother of all people was sleeping with his woman. He grabbed his brother and punched him in the face and proceeded to beat the hell out of him. Then he told her that they where through and stormed out of the house.

* * *

Clair Nelson winched as she was hit in the face once again. Oh dammit what the hell had she done wrong. What? She couldn't believe that she had picked the biggest asshole in Lexington Kentucky to date.

He was going to end up killing her if she didn't leave him but problem was she had no where to go. No family, friends, nothing. After this latest beating she sat down and cried. Maybe he should just kill her and get it over with.

* * *

A couple months later he stood looking out over the Smoky Mountains in Knoxville Tennessee. He moved here because he couldn't stand to stay in the same town where she had betrayed him and cheated with his brother.

He was still with the WWE and that was his only passion at the moment. He looked around the large log cabin and figured this was now home. Time to start over thought he doubted that he would ever trust another female again.

Though he had been banging divas and rookies left and right. Though nothing satisfied him and nothing was like her touch. Though she betrayed him and broke his heart in two. He had to leave tomorrow to go back on the road and this time he wouldn't' worry about when he was getting off again because he had no one to come home to anyway.

* * *

Clair was done. Totally done. She had enough. She was leaving and had no idea where she was going but she couldn't stay in Lexington with that bastard any longer. She threw everything she had into her old car and fired up the engine hitting the interstate and not looking back.

She drove for a couple of days and ended up in the Smokies. That's when her car decided to die on her on a abandoned two lane road.

"Son of a bitch!" she groaned as she got out and tried to fix the car. Nothing. She looked at the clock ten in the morning. She had to get somewhere before dark. Before she knew it the snow was starting to fall and it was becoming a blizzard.

Some how she ended up walking in the woods lost, cold, and scared. The snow was so think she could barely see and she ran into something. It appeared to be a very large long cabin. She wondered if anyone lived here.

There was no car in the driveway and it didn't have a garage. Oh she could pick a lock and go in till the storm passed. It would provide shelter and warmth. Decided to do so she picked the lock and walked in.

The house was dark and she wondered if it had electricity. Clair flipped a switch and a light came on. Obviously someone lived here. Though she couldn't go back out in that storm. She had to stay. Hopefully the person who owns the cabin is gone and would understand if he came back soon.

She sat down on the large sofa and watched tv. She wondered if Brett knew she was gone. Oh yes probably since she left two days ago. She wondered where in Tennessee she was. Though she was safe at the moment. At least she hoped.

From exploring the house it was obvious the person had money. Though it seemed a little cold with no photos on the wall of friends and family or anything. Well she was leaving as soon as the storm was over. Till then she decided to lay down on the couch and rest. She hadn't slept in days and she was exhausted.

* * *

He was at the airport when Vince called and told him to take another week off then come back to work. After his heart had been broken they faked and injury so he could have some time off to get a new place and to heal. Now when he was ready to go back to work he said to talk off another week.

He groaned as he sat in the Knoxville airport and watched the storm outside. He would wait in the airport till it was over. Yes he had a four wheel drive truck but he wasn't about to risk it.

**A/N: Can anyone guess who the superstar is! It will be revealed in chapter 2 but till then can anyone guess. It's not Kane since he already lives in Knoxville. This person just moved!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It is not Kane sorry and I left a note that said it wasn't at the end of the last chapter! Ok I will give out clues for this one and see if anyone can guess. Otherwise a name will be said in chapter three!**

* * *

The storm ended and he walked out of the airport and got into her Nissan Titan and headed back to his log cabin. As he got close he saw a old beat up car that was parked on the side of the road. He stopped and looked in the car and it looked like there was a bunch of stuff packed in the back seat and who knows what was all in the trunk.

From what he gathered the car broke down and the owner of the car was on foot. Gosh if he or she had walked in this storm there was a very good chance that they got lost and then froze to death. He sighed and called a tow truck on his cell phone and continued on to his cabin.

He pulled into the long private driveway up to his cabin and parked. He frowned when he saw that there was a light on. He thought that he turned all the lights off when he left. He got out of the truck and locked it and walked up onto the porch using his key to unlock the door walked in.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw a woman sleeping on his couch that couldn't be any older than twenty five. She looked to be either five four or five six and was slender with dirty blond hair and blue grey eyes. How the hell did she even get in his house.

Was she the owner of the beat up Ford Tauras that was parked on the street? It had Kentucky plates and that was a drive itself from Knoxville. Then he started to feel anger. How dare someone break into his home. He took a deep breath and called out.

"Want to tell me what the fuck you are doing in my house?" he said loudly.

She jumped three feet in the air with a shriek. She turned and was suddenly taken aback to this large muscular six foot three guy with a tattooed arm. Compared to her five foot five he was a monster. Bigger than Brett that was for sure. Much bigger. She could only imagine the damage he could do to her. Brett already put her in the hospital once for a couple of days.

She could only imagine what he could do to her. She started to tremble. Though she needed to give him an explanation as to why she was in his house. Though will he call the police and have her arrested for breaking and entering. She sighed.

"I. I," she stammered. "I am sorry my car broke down and I got lost in the storm and I found this cabin and saw that no one was home so I picked the lock and let myself in. I am sorry. Soo soo sorry," she said scared that he was going to either hurt her or call the cops on her.

He folded his massive arms, "So you thought you could just enter someone's house. Was that it?" he asked in a angry tone.

"I am sorry I had no choice. I would have frozen to death if I didn't," she told him.

He sighed and looked at her. She was right she would have frozen to death. Though the storm was over and she could leave now and he wanted her but then he noticed a bruise on her arm since her sweater was pulled up slightly when she was sleeping and he was having second thoughts because of that.

"Alright first of all I am going to introduce my self to you and I want to know your name. Also what happened to your arm?" he said.

Clair was feeling nervous and when he introduced himself to her she took his hand and was a little apprehensive. It was freaking huge, "Nice to meet you. My name is Clair Nelson," she said.

"What happened to your arm?" he asked.

"Nothing I fell. Look since the storm is over I should get back to my car and try to get the damn thing to start," said Clair heading for the door.

He stepped in front of her blocking the door, "Don't bullshit me and you are not going anywhere. You have no place to go do you?" he asked.

"No I don't. Though I was going to find a place. Also like I said my arm is nothing," said Clair.

"No it's not nothing. Tell the truth and don't fucking lie to me. Why are you in Tennessee since you are from Kentucky based on your plates?" he asked her.

"Ok fine if you must know my ex boyfriend was an abusive asshole. It was either stay and let him eventually kill me or leave and take my chances with the unknown," said Clair.

"Well like I said you can stay here and I am not here all the time since I work with the WWE. You can drive my truck to find a job till you are able to get on your feet and your car is fixed. Though I am trusting you not to steal anything," he told her.

"I would never. That's not me," said Clair.

"Well then lets get your stuff from the car and I can show you where your room is going to be. I was going to go back to work today but I have another week. Perfect chance to get to know the person staying in my cabin," he said.

"Ok though I will I get my car fixed with no money? It was on it's last leg anyway," said Clair.

"You can drive my truck and I will help you get a new car. Now lets get in my truck and go get your stuff before the tow truck comes," he said.


	3. Chapter 3

Clair was silent as she sat in Joe's truck heading into town. After they stopped at her car to get her belongings out they headed for the grocery store. She stared out the window trying to figure out what she could do for a job. She would ask Joe if he had internet he could hook her laptop up too so she could search for something and get out of his way as soon as she could because she was intimidated by him and his size. Not to mention a professional wrestler who could break her in half.

She was broke out of her thoughts by a cell phone ringing. Joe looked at the caller id and growled as he answered it, "What?…..Oh so you expect me to be nice after cheating on me with my fucking brother of all people…..He is lucky I don't make a trip to Ohio and knock the shit out of him once again…Ok what?…..Ok well fine when will she be at the airport because since I have the week off I would be more than glad to spend time with my daughter while you on the other hand go on some cruse with all of your friends…..Why didn't' you call sooner?….Fine fine fine I am heading to the airport now," he hung up the phone and cursed under his breath hitting the steering wheel in frustration and that anger made Clair jump.

He just continued to drive not saying a word. Clair was trying to get the nerve to ask what was wrong when her phone decided to ring. This was just great. She looked at the caller id and it said Brett. She groaned herself and answered the phone.

"I don't give a damn what you have to say because it's over and you have beaten me for the last time….I don't give a flying fuck what you say it's over…..Good luck finding me because you never will you pansy assed bastard…..Oh I'm a bitch huh? Well that's nothing new," she accidentally turned on the speaker phone not realizing it.

"You fucking listen to me Clair. I fucking own you and you get your ass back to Kentucky now or when I find you I will fucking kill you and make it look like an accident!" Brett yelled on the other end.

Joe got really angry hearing this and grabbed the phone from her, "You are not going to do shit mother fucker if I have anything to say about it. You need to back off and leave her alone. She left your sorry ass!" he yelled into the phone.

"Listen here you fucking son of a bitch you stay the fuck out of this and by the way that is my woman and she will come back to me. I own her," Brett yelled back.

"You don't own shit and don't call this number again," said Joe hanging up the phone and turning it off. He looked over and saw Clair shaking. He lifted the middle consol and said, "Come over hear," he said gently as he pulled her over beside him. How dare a man lay a finger on a woman like that.

Clair laid her head on his shoulder as Joe wrapped a comforting arm around her. She was scared and needed comfort at the moment and he was happy to give it. He was raises much better than that. His mom raised him to respect women and no matter how angry he ever would get he would never raise his hand to a woman.

"If you want to know what that phone call was about it was my ex from Florida. She might have gone back to Georgia who knows though she wants to go on this cruise with her friends and she is sending our daughter here to stay with me," said Joe.

"Well I can find someplace else to stay. I don't want to get in your way," said Clair.

"No you are staying. I just wanted to let you know. Also we are going to tell her about you getting lost in the storm after your car quit and nothing about your past relationship because she is too young to know about anything like that. She is only five years old," said Joe.

"What's her name?" asked Clair.

"Keisha, Keisha Anoa'I." Joe answered.

"That is a pretty name," said Clair.

"Thanks," said Joe as they drove in silence. He got into the other lane so he could get the exit to the airport. "We are going to the airport first then the store. Since it's Christmas week we are going to get some decorations and what not," he said.

"I have a few recopies for homemade goodies. I can cook if you want. I am sure she might be a little bummed out about her mom choosing to take a vacation and not spend time with her," said Clair..

"You know what that's a good idea," said Joe smiling as he drove. He had to curse himself. He was hurt once before and all women where out to hurt him. Though from what he had seen this woman had been hurt herself and she was trying to make the best out of the situation.

* * *

They went to the airport to pick up Keisha then to the store and Clair got all the ingredients to make chocolate chip, sugar, and lemon drop cookies. This would be the first Christmas she had actual happiness since she turned eighteen and got with Brett. Her parents died in a crash and Brett took her in. Then he became a monster. Now at twenty three years of age she couldn't believe she had been with him for so long.

Maybe she would have a good Christmas this year. Well it had to be better than the past ones since she was away from him. Keisha was a spit fire and a little pistol. Clair found herself liking the little girl. She cursed herself. She shouldn't get attached because as soon as she found a place and a job and either got a new car or hers fixed she would be out of their lives.

Though Clair could see how much Joe loved his daughter. She hoped to one day find a good man that would look at their kids that way. She wanted a family one day with a man who loved her and not abused her. She wanted that kind of family where everyone was their for each other no matter what.

Though the sooner she found a job the sooner she could make it happen. "So do you have internet access? I was wanted to hook up my laptop to look for a job," asked Clair.

"It's a holiday week. Worry about that after the first of January 2014," said Joe.

"Well the sooner I get started the sooner I can be out of your hair," said Clair.

"What's wrong? Don't you like my daddy?" asked Keisha. Oh boy she was not expecting that one.

"I am very grateful of your daddy for letting me stay till I get on my feet but I don't want to be in his hair for any longer than I need to. I am not the type of person to freeload off of anyone. That means take advantage and not contribute anything," said Clair.

"Oh," said Keisha. The rest of the ride was silent except for Keisha's chatter about school and her friends and her first time on a airplane by herself. Clair was silent. She couldn't get attached to this family. She was going to stay only as long as it took to get on her feet and she would be gone somewhere in Tennessee.

**A/N: And there you have it! It was Roman. Please review and thanks for all of you reviews!**


	4. Chapter 4

When the three got back to the cabin they unloaded the truck and Joe showed Clair where her room was and then showed Keisha where hers was. It turned out that Joe had wireless internet and to get on her computer she didn't need a password. After putting all of her clothes away she sat on the queen sized bed and looked under job listings.

She saw a few in different parts of Knoxville but one caught her eye. It was a position in the WWE for a personal assistant for the two new divas Jojo Offman and Eva Marie. She figured what the hell and sent in her resume. She also filled out some applications for sales positions at department stores and decided that she did enough for that day and decided to maybe help decorate the cabin for Christmas and get in the Christmas spirit since she hasn't really been in it for the last few years.

Well she wanted to celebrate being free this year. She pulled out a pair of green lowrise velour sweat pants, a white spaghetti strapped tank and a matching long sleeved hooded jacked and a pair of tennis shoes. She made sure none of her bruises where showing because she didn't want to frighten Keisha and she didn't want to show how embarrassed she was for getting into that type of relationship in the first place.

She walked out and saw Joe and Keisha decorating the Christmas Tree. She wanted to have that some day. A family and wanted to share her love for the holiday season. Though she had to wait till she got a job and her own place first.

She walked into the kitchen and began making goodies. It was really easy since the kitchen was massive and had everything. Joe walked in and smiled and got himself a beer out of the fridge.

"Hey looks good," he said.

"Thanks I try," said Clair.

"Oh yummy cookies," said Keisha walking into the kitchen.

"Only one before dinner honey," said Joe as Clair handed her a lemon drop cookie.

"Do you know what you want for dinner?" asked Clair. She always asked Brett what he wanted because he ruled the household.

"Just cook whatever as long as it's healthy," said Joe. Clair nodded and decided on grilled fish, veggies and French bread with sweet potato fries and her famous fruit salad.

Joe was impressed how this woman could cook as she set the table for only two and then after she finished she called, "Your dinner is ready you two."

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Keisha.

"Oh I am. I just thought you two wanted to eat alone. I will just eat and the breakfast bar in the kitchen," said Clair. She didn't want to get attached. Neither of them said anything as Clair fixed herself a plate and poured herself a glass of Chardonnay and sat down at the breakfast bar.

Meanwhile in the dining room Joe asked how his daughter was doing. He wanted to know how she was doing since he split with her mom.

"Well I miss Florida. Mom took me back to Georgia and I hate it over there. I miss you grandma and grampa," said Keisha.

"Maybe if I can get a nanny or something I could move back. I miss my hometown myself. Yes it's nice up in the mountains but I miss Florida also," said Joe. The two continued to talk and catch up as they ate.

* * *

Brett knocked back another shot of bourbon. A five year relationship down the drain and he couldn't take the fact that she left him. Where the fuck was she. Give a sign or something that might tell me where the bitch had gotten herself off to.

Her car was on it's last leg so she couldn't have gotten out of the state. Who the fuck was that man she was with. He swore he would kill him too. Clair was his woman and no one else's and if he couldn't have her than nobody could. He knocked back another shot as he turned up the radio.

Ronnie Milsap's Smoky Mountain Rain came on and Brett turned the radio even louder. In his drunken haze he didn't realize it was the sign that he wanted. Though as he was on the verge of passing out the last part of the song caught his ear 'She's somewhere in the Smoky Mountain rain.'

Oh did she make it that far? Sheesh he didn't think he car was that good. Though he figured it wouldn't hurt to look. Though problem was where the hell was he going to start?

* * *

Clair did the dishes as everyone finished eating. She had her cell beside her and it rang. She looked a the caller id not recognizing the area code so she knew it wasn't Brett and it was probably about one of the jobs she applied for.

"Hello," she said.

"Yes is this Miss Nelson?" asked a woman on the other end.

"Yes this is she," said Clair.

"Well this is Stephanie. You applied for the personal assistant's position is that correct?" she asked.

"Yes that is correct," said Clair.

"Well out of all the applicants yours is the best put together. Though one problem is that you don't have an address at the moment," said Stephanie.

"Well I just got out of a very bad relationship and I am kind of up in the air right now. I am staying with someone in Knoxville Tennessee and it's kind of a weird story how I ended up here but the person is letting me stay till I get on my feet again," said Clair being totally honest.

"Well I have two things can I have that address? Also I was wondering if you would be willing to move to Florida since we are pretty much moving our headquarters to and that's where the people you are assisting live. You don't have to live in Tampa though anywhere in the state will be fine," said Stephanie said.

"Ok it will be no hardship for me to move believe me. The further I am from Kentucky the better. Ok let me find a bill or something because I do not know the address I'm staying at now," said Clair as she searched around looking for a bill. She finally found one with the address on it.

"Ok here it is **223 Hidden Drive Knoxville Tennessee**, " Clair told her.

Stephanie nearly dropped the phone when she heard the address. Talk about fate bringing people together. Though she kept her thoughts to herself and focused on business, "Thank you very much Miss Nelson now you enjoy the holiday's off and I will see you the first Monday after the first of January," said Stephanie.

"Thank you very much Stephanie I really appreciate the job offer," said Clair hanging up the phone. Things where starting to look up she got a new job and she was getting ready for a move and a new start. Best of all Florida was a long way away from Kentucky!

**A/N: Looks like she got a job. Enjoy and please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

Clair was in a happy mood as she hung up the phone. She had a job and that meant getting her own place and that meant being one step closer to meeting someone and starting a family. The family she always wanted. She would do anything for family that was for sure.

She poured herself her third glass of wine and went out and sat on the steps of the front porch of the cabin not even thinking about taking a jacket. She looked out over the moonlit Smoky Mountains. It was a full moon it was reflecting over the white snow. Looked like it was going to be a white Christmas in Knoxville Tennessee.

She was lost in her thoughts. She remembered when she first met Brett. She was doing an internship at a corporate bank and he came in. He was a bit of a redneck but for some reason she was attracted to him. After she lost her parents he took her in and that was when the nightmare started.

Now at twenty three she had a new job and lived in a new state and was moving to yet another new state for work. Problem was would her car make it? It barely made it to Knoxville.

Back inside Joe was having fun with his daughter. They were decorating, talking and munching on goodies. Suddenly Keisha stopped and Joe noticed something was on her mind, "What is it sweetie?" he asked.

"Mom has a new boyfriend. Also I don't want to live with her anymore," said Keisha. "He got mad at me and threw me up against a wall and slapped me," she confessed.

Joe felt his blood start to boil. How fucking dare that son of a bitch. Oh hell naw she wasn't going back to her mom that was for sure. He knew he had to calm down so he wouldn't scare his daughter but damn he was pissed. He took a deep breath and pulled her on his lap and kissed her forehead.

"You can stay with me. Yes you will have to travel and as far a school we can do it all online and I can get you a tutor," said Joe.

"Where is Clair? I figured she would be with us," said Keisha.

"She is probably just giving us some time to ourselves. She got lost in a snow storm and she doesn't want to inconvenience us. She is unsure of her role here and she figures she is just a guest and that when she gets on her feet she will be moving out," said Joe.

"I like her. Ask her to join us for the Home Alone marathon," said Keisha. She had a nack of know who was good and who was a jerk. Kids could sense things like that.

"Alright I will go find her," said Joe as he got up and went to look for her. He went to her bedroom first and she wasn't in there. Then he knocked on all the bathroom doors. Looked into the kitchen and nothing. Finally he put on a jacket and went out on the front porch and there she was with a glass of wine in her hand and not wearing a jacket except the hoodie that matched her sweatpants.

"It's fifteen degress out here and you are going to freeze without a jacket," said Joe. Clair jumped and then relaxed.

"Wine keeps me warm and I am tougher than I look," said Clair.

"Come inside it's freezing out here and Keisha wants you to join the Home Alone marathon ," said Joe.

"Why I don't want to intrude. You hardly see your daughter and I am just in the way. Though I have a job now and because of that job I am going to be leaving Tennessee sometime after the first of January," said Clair.

For some reason Joe felt a little sad. She was leaving. It was set in stone that she was leaving. He had just her that day but why did his heart twinge when she said that? "You are not in the way. She asked and I want to do what I can for her. Listen her mom's boyfriend hit her and threw her against the wall and she doesn't' want to go back to Georgia nor does she trust him and she asked for you to join us," said Joe putting it all out there.

"Goodness I could never turn down a simple request from a sweet little girl that was hurt in such a horrible way. What the fuck, excuse my language, is wrong with people? Dammit. I want a family one day myself and I could never hurt a sweet innocent kid. Brett didn't' want kids but I want a family one day," said Clair.

"A sweet kind woman like you deserves a family. Now lets go inside and watch movies with Keisha," said Joe taking her hand and helping Clair to her feet. He felt how cold she was even though she said the wine kept her warm. Bullshit it was cold out here. He led her into the living room and grabbed a large plush throw and after putting the DVD into the DVD player he threw it on Clair and himself and Keisha snuggled under the blanket on the other side of her father.

Clair was feeling a little bit uncomfortable. What was this? They weren't a family or anything. She tried to create some distance but Joe was having none of it and wrapped a arm around her, "You need to warm up so you don't catch a cold and this is the best way," he said.

Relaxing slightly she nodded and just leaned up against him. She trusted him enough since his daughter was there and leaned her head on his shoulder and watched the movie. She was really getting into it and warming up. Though Keisha actually got a laugh out of her.

'_There are fifteen people in this house and you are the only one that has to make trouble.'_

'_I am the only one getting dumped on.'_

'_You are the only one acting up. Now get upstairs.'_

"I am upstairs dummy!" Keisha said aloud. Clair couldn't hold it in she just busted out laughing.

"Joe I am sooo sorry but that was hilarious how Keisha knows this entire movie. Sorry I couldn't help it. Oh man I need another," said Clair as she got up to go refill her glass. Joe just smirked.

"You ever say that to me young lady you will be in trouble," said Joe. Keisha just snuggled in closer to her father. Joe wrapped his arm around his daughter. He was happy. Very happy at this point. He had all that he needed.

Clair came back and joined them and this time took the other side of the couch instead of right next to Joe.

"Why are you so far away?" asked Keisha as they where at the point in Home Alone that they where all running around like chickens with their heads chopped off.

"Well I am warm now and I am still on the same couch," said Clair feeling very uneasy at this point.

"Move back next to daddy please. He is such a teddy bear," said Keisha.

"Ok I am going to call it a night. Listen sweetie I am going to start a new job the first Monday after the first of January that will take me away from Knoxville and into another state. This, with me staying here is temporary. I have my life and your father and yourself have yours," said Clair.

As Clair got up she was stopped in her track by the next thing the five year old said, "Daddy would never hurt you." she said.

"I know that but this is complicated. I just met you both today and well life has a way of happening. You know that I got lost in the snow storm and ended up here. I just met you both today," said Clair.

"But why do you have to leave. First daddy and now you. Am I not good enough for anyone?" asked Keisha. Boy for being so young she knew how to tug at heart strings and Clair was feeling bad.

"Listen your father and I have agreed that me staying here is temporary. I have a job and I have to leave Tennessee to move to Florida. I am not sure where I am going in Florida but I am moving soon." said Clair.

"Pensacola is nice. Daddy is from there," said Keisha.

"Well I am afraid it will be either Tampa or Orlando for me," said Clair. She was feeling very nervous. Why was this five year old attaching herself to her like this. Finally she just decided to call it a night. "Listen I am tired so I am calling it a night," she said as she walked upstairs.

Keisha laid her head on her father's shoulders, "Please I like her and I want her to be my new mommy." the little girl begged.

**A/N: Oh boy. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Joe was just in shock. Why was Keisha attaching herself to this woman that he had just met that day. He just put his arm around his daughter, "Listen I know you want a mommy who will care for you and not bring in someone that will hurt you but I just met the woman today and so did you," said Joe.

"Daddy I can sense she is a good person and I like her. Please try," Keisha begged.

"Ok I cannot promise anything but I will try to strike up a friendship and see where things go from there ok?" asked Joe. He knew that attraction was one thing and she was a attractive woman though his daughter had a lot of say in the matter.

Meanwhile Clair was in her room changing into a pair of grey pajama pants and a blue tank top. Yes he thought that Joe was hot. I mean he looked so good and she had watched him in the WWE. His power and everything. Gosh he could break her in half. Though she had a feeling that he was nothing like Brett.

She laid on the queen sized bed sipping her wine. Why was his daughter attaching herself to her. She was leaving Knoxville soon because of her job. Though she felt so comfortable with Joe for some reason. She shook that thought away she was leaving and that was the end of it.

* * *

Joe decided to go talk to his guest after Keisha got really into Home Alone 2 Lost in New York. He went to her room knocked and walked in. Clair was on her laptop in her pajamas which consisted of grey pants and a tank top. For some reason he felt himself stir. Though he ignored it. He sat down the bed next to her.

"Listen I am sorry to bother you but my daughter really likes you and is really attached. I know that you are not ready for any kind of relationship but I want us to at the very least to have a friendship if that is ok," said Joe.

"Yea we are friends. I thought that I was just a guest but friends I can do," said Clair feeling a little better.

Joe took her by the hand, "Lets get back to the living room and watch Home Alone 2," said Joe. Clair just nodded and grabbed her grey robe and threw it on. Joe knew why because he saw all the bruises and that made him angry. What kind of man would do something like that?

Keisha was happy when Clair came back and wanted to sit next to her and then wanted her dad on the other side of her. Clair trusted Joe enough to let the three of them cuddle while watching the movie.

There was a knock at the door and Joe got up and was surprised to see his parents. "Mom. Dad I am surprised. Come on in," said Joe opening up the door.

"Grandma Grandpa," Keisha squealed in delight as she ran into the kitchen. Clair figured she would make her escape and head up to bed. This was family time and she didn't want to interfere. She was half way out of the living room when she heard, "Hey where are you going?" asked Joe.

"I am just heading up to bed so you can spend time with your parents," said Clair.

"Nonsense I want you to meet them since we are now considered friends," said Joe taking her hand and leading her into the kitchen. "Mom, dad this is Clair. It's a long story how we met but she is staying for a while. Clair this is Patricia and Sika my parents," he said.

"Hi nice to meet you and like Joe said it's a long story," said Clair holding her hand out. Patricia just hugged her and then Sika gave her a bear hug. She groaned slightly because of her bruised ribs from where the bridge ended and Patricia didn't miss it.

"You ok hun?" she asked.

"Yea I am just sore," Clair confessed.

"What happened?" asked Sika.

Clair sighed and decided to explain but kept it PG. "Well Kentucky was just not working for me anymore because of well….things and I just got in my car and left and two days later I end up here in Tennessee and my car breaks down and as I try to find a pay phone or something to call a tow truck and then I get lost in a snowstorm and I end up here. I sort of picked the lock to let myself in and fell asleep on the couch. I heard a loud voice and woke up and saw Joe. I thought that he was going to call the cops but after I explained the situation he relented and said that I could stay here till I get on my feet which won't be all that long since I got a job today and I start the first Monday after January first. Though I'm moving to Florida because of my job but it's even further away from Kentucky so I'm happy about that part," she said laying it all out there.

"Where in Florida are you planning on moving to? We live in Pensacola," said Patricia.

"Well either Tampa or Orlando. Though my boss said anywhere in Florida will be fine but with a facility in Tampa and a huge facility in Orlando as well as headquarters that's where I decided to move to," said Clair.

"Why not come to Pensacola so we can spend more time with you," said Keisha.

"It's getting late young lady and we have plenty of time to discuss the move," said Joe as he took his daughter's hand and let her upstairs.

Clair sighed, "I don't know why she got so attached to me when she just met me today," she commented.

"She has had a rough go at it lately and just wants some stability. Also she thinks you are a good person and wants you in her life," said Patricia.

"I'm not sure if I can be what she wants me to be. I am heeling myself from what happened in Kentucky," said Clair pulling the robe tighter around her. Sika figure the women needed to talk so he left the room.

"How bad are you hurt?" asked Patricia.

"When I first met Brett I was eighteen. He was nice at first. Kind of a redneck but after losing my parents in a car accident I had nothing left. He took me in and it became hell after. Five years I put up with it and the last time he damn near killed me. I figured I should get out while I still could," Clair ended that thought with taking off her robe showing the older woman her bruised arms and she lifted up her shirt slightly to show how black and blue her ribs where.

"Oh baby," Patricia cried as she pulled the young woman into a embrace. All the pain for the five years came out and Clair just broke down. After letting it out she was mentally and emotionally and physically exhausted. Patricia could see that.

"Why don't I take upstairs to Joe's bedroom. Now don't worry this is only a three bedroom house and since we are staying well and you might feel more comfortable up there," said Patricia.

"I can just take the couch or share with Keisha," said Clair.

"Sweetie you have nothing to worry about with my son. He would never do anything to hurt you. Also sometimes friends share a bed. Just trust me it's ok," said Patricia.

Clair sighed. She was too tired to argue so she followed the older woman upstairs and paused at the guest room to grab her bags and then went into the master bedroom. It was dominated by a California King bed and it had red and white striped sheets with a red comforter. All the wall was a 32inc flat screen with DVD/VHS combo.

"Good night sweetie," said Patricia.

"Goodnight," said Clair. She grabbed a pair of shorts because sometimes she would get hot at night and threw them on and climbed into the comfortable bed. She sighed and hoped that she wasn't on his side of the bed. She laid her head on the pillow and crashed.


	7. Chapter 7

When Joe went up to bed, after making sure his parents where settled in, he went up to his room. Clair was totally sacked out on the opposite side of the bed he usually took. He looked at how bruised her arms where as she hugged the pillow as she slept. He knew that his mom saw a lot more than that and he was pissed.

What kind of guy would ever do something like that? He thought about sleeping in just is boxes but he didn't want to scare her so he put on a pair of gym shorts and climbed into bed shirtless. He couldn't believe how his daughter became so attached to this woman. Though she was leaving Tennessee because of her job. Sleep finally came to him.

* * *

The next morning Clair was awoken by her phone ringing on the nightstand beside her. She rolled over and grabbed it.

"Hello," she said her voice filled with sleep.

"Hi this is Stephanie McMahon. Listen the reason that I am calling is that you need to get a physical before starting work to make sure you are healthy and there is nothing wrong. You have insurance since you are on the WWE payrole as of now so get yourself checked out," said Stephanie.

"Ok I will see what's around here. What kind of insurance do I have?" asked Clair.

"Well I will email you the link and if you have a computer and printer you can print out temporary insurance cards till your's gets in the mail later this week," said Stephanie.

"Ok thank you very much Stephanie," said Clair.

"You are welcome. Have a good day," said Stephanie. Clair hung up the phone yawning. She looked over and saw Joe still sacked out. How on earth could he have a daughter and sleep through a phone call? Shaking her head she threw on her robe and went downstairs to cook some breakfast.

Her laptop was on the counter and she had her printer hooked up to it and was looking for the link that Stephanie had emailed her so she could print out her temporary insurance cards. She would try to get in somewhere that day since the next day was Christmas Eve.

After she found the link and printed out her cards she went online and searched for a doctor in Knoxville that accepted her insurance. She was broke out of her thoughts by a woman's voice.

"Good morning sweetie why are you up so early. It's only eight in the morning?" Patricia asked.

"I got a call from my boss and she wanted me to go see a doctor for a physical to make sure everything is ok and that I am healthy," Clair answered.

"Oh well that is probably a good thing with what happened back in Kentucky. It smells good in here Joe is going to be spoiled. Keisha also," said Patricia.

"I know it will be hard on Keisha when I leave but I knew I wouldn't be in Knoxville forever when I got that job offer," said Clair.

Patricia just sighed. Was she the only one who saw it? She was brought to this particular cabin fro a reason. Why on earth did Joe pick Knoxville of all places after he caught Jessica cheating on him? Then out of the blue all of this with Keisha and what happened with her mom's new boyfriend.

She was broke out of her thoughts when Joe came down wearing the same gym shorts he slept in but had put a t shirt. He gave his mom a hug and a kiss on the cheek.

"Morning mom. Clair you didn't have to fix breakfast," said Joe.

"Force of habit. I do this every morning," said Clair as she typed away on her laptop.

"What are you doing?" asked Joe.

"Trying to find a doctor. My boss called this morning and wanted me to make a appointment to have a complete physical before I start work to make sure everything is ok," Clair answered as she found one that she seemed comfortable with. It was a woman and from what the internet said she was highly recommended. She could do it all.

After making a quick phone call she was able to get in. Now the hard part how was she going to get there and she also wanted to go by herself just so she could reflect on a few things. She wanted a family but she had this gut feeling something wasn't right and it had something to do with the last time Brett beat her so bad she ended up in the hospital.

"Hey Joe could I borrow your truck to go to the doctor? I want to go by myself and I was just wondering. I will put gas in it," said Clair.

"It's fine. There is a gps so you can find your way around but be careful on this snow though being from Kentucky you are probably used to it," said Joe.

"I am. Though since you are from Florida you are not," said Clair.

"You got that right. It scares the hell out of me at times," said Joe.

* * *

A couple hours later Clair was on her way to the doctor. She hoped that everything was ok though she felt it wasn't. She wouldn't be able to have what she wanted. An hour later her worries where clarified. She would never be able to have children and that broke her heart.

All she wanted was to some day have a family but because of Brett she never would. She sat in the large truck and let the tears roll down her cheeks. How could she be in the holiday spirit now with all of this. She couldn't wait to get to work because it would take her mind off it all.

She was broke out of her thoughts when she was yanked out of the truck and hit in the face, "Thought you could fucking leave me you fucking bitch!" Brett yelled hitting her again. "I don't fucking think so and now that I found you it's time to come home," he added.

"You can go straight to hell you son of a bitch. I am never coming home to you and you can just eat shit!" Clair yelled back.

"You fucking…," Brett started raising his fist to hit her again when it was grabbed by a large man that was at least seven foot tall before getting hit in the face himself.

"What you think that you are a big man hitting a woman like that you mother fucker," he roared as he hit him once again. "I'm calling the cops on your sorry ass," he added.

"Do it Glen I saw the whole thing and I will be glad to testify to the police and I am sure Michelle would also," said another guy about six foot ten covered in tattoos. The blond woman Clair guessed was Michelle was in her phone dialing the police.

"Guys thanks a lot," said Clair.

"Hey we don't' like men that abuse women so it was no problem. I'm Mark Callaway and the person who rescued you is my brother Glen Jacobs and this is my wife Michelle," he told her.

"Well I am Clair Nelson. It's nice to meet all of you. I am staying here temporary because I just got a new job that requires me to move," said Clair.

"Oh that's too bad we could have all hung out since Glen lives here and we come a lot to visit," said Mark. The cops came and when she told them her temporary address all three looked on in shock. After the cops left she told them how she ended up where she was at and they where all horrified. Michelle gave the younger woman a hug.

"Well I need to get going. Glen thank you again for saving me," said Clair as she climbed up into the large truck hitting Go Home on the gps. She waved and drove off glad that Brett was in jail for a long time. Though she still felt very sad about not being able to have the one thing that she wanted one day. Maybe she just wasn't meant to have a family.

**A/N: Little bit of drama with the ex. Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

When Clair pulled up to the cabin she saw that everyone was outside having a snowball fight. That was what a family was but that also was something she would never be able to have. She was feeling really down and just wanted to be by herself. She got out of the truck and walked inside putting the keys away and went into the living room and sat on the couch in front of the tv.

She was watching a Real Housewives of OC marathon when Keisha came in and sat next to her, "Hey come out and play in the snow with us it's fun," she said.

"Keisha hun I am not really in the mood. I am feeling down and I just want to be alone at the moment," said Clair. The little girl was feeling hurt so she went outside. Her grandmother was the first to see the look on her face.

"Keisha what's wrong?" asked Patricia.

"Why doesn't she like us? She just keeps on pushing us away. What have we ever done to her? All I want is for her to be my new mommy. Is that too much to asked?" said Keisha. The others looked on.

"I will handle this," said Patricia as she walked into the cabin. What she was a broken woman in front of the television. She had tears just streaming down her face and she wondered what was going on. She walked over and sat on the couch next to her. "Spill sweetie what's going on? Did something happen?" she asked.

Clair sighed. There was something about the older woman that even though they just met the day before she couldn't keep anything from. Why was that? She didn't understand it at all.

"I found out that the one thing that I want I cannot have. Because of the brutal beating my ex Brett gave me that put me in the hospital I can never have children so because of that I will never be able to have the family that I want someday. Also add insult to injury my ex shows up and hits me in the faces and tries to get me to come with him but thankfully some passerbys stopped it from happening," said Clair as she broke down once again.

Patricia just hugged her. How awful finding out that you cannot have kids and then almost getting kidnapped. She understood why she just wanted to be left alone. Though she knew something else. She had a family but she didn't know it yet.

Clair just sobbed as Patricia rubbed her back. Everything hurt because she was so depressed and she felt like just ending it all. Finally Clair jumped up and went to the liquor cabinet and grabbed a bottle of vodka. Before she was able to take a drink it was ripped from her hand.

"Sweetie this is not the way. Trust me. I know that you are hurt but drinking will not solve a thing. You still have a future. I am don't' know what job you have but it sounds promising. Not to mention you have options. Adoption, surrogate and maybe by some miracle you could get pregnant. You just don't know and like you said you wanted to give it a few years. Well things do change in a few years," said Patricia as she put the bottle away.

Clair once again hugged the older woman, "Thanks so much. I really needed that motherly advice since I no longer have my parents," she said sobbing.

"Take a nap. You will feel better," said Patricia.

"Alright," said Clair as she headed upstairs to the room she slept in the night before. She kicked off her shoes and crawled under the covers and went to sleep. Meanwhile Patricia went back outside.

"So what's going on?" her husband asked her.

"Well she got some heartbreaking news and on top of that her ex tried to kidnap her. Luckily someone stopped it and he is in jail now," said Patricia.

"Man at least that son of b… Gun is in jail now," said Sika.

"Nice save dear," said Patricia. Joe went inside to go check on her. He climbed up the stairs and went into the bed room. She was sound asleep and he laid down beside her and started stroking her hair. What could have her so heartbroken? In no time he fell asleep.

* * *

Keisha wanted to know where her dad was plus she was getting cold and was ready to go inside. So she went inside with her grandparents. She asked where here daddy was and Patricia went to go check on him. She walked upstairs and peaked into the master bedroom. She smiled as she saw her youngest son and the woman that he had just met the day before sound asleep.

Patricia smiled and shut the door and went back downstairs, "Guys they are taking a nap so what would you like for lunch?" she asked.

"How about chicken nuggets," said Keisha.

"Ok," said Patricia as she mad her granddaughter chicken nuggets, broccoli, and applesauce. For her husband she made a hamburger with the works, sweet potato fries and a salad. She handed out juice and sodas and they all sat down at the table and ate and talked.

"So how do you like this woman that just stumbled on your dad's porch step so to speak?" asked Sika.

"I want her to be my new mommy since mine doesn't care. Though Clair don't like us since she keeps on pushing us away," Keisha answered.

"She is just going through a hard time at the moment," said Patricia. "She found out that she cannot have kids and she really wanted a family one day. She is young and knew that she didn't have it right now because she wanted to work for a while and get ahead in whatever job she just got but eventually she wants marriage and kids," she added.

"Well she can have me and marry daddy," said Keisha.

"She is fragile at the moment. I know how much you want her with her daddy but they are fragile at the moment. I know you don't understand but you will when you get older," said Patricia. Keisha just sighed and ate her lunch.

* * *

Clair woke up about an hour later and saw Joe sound asleep beside her. When did he come in. She knew she shouldn't be intimidated by him but shit the guy was huge. He could break her in half if he wanted to. She was starting to think that maybe she should just take off. Though with no money where would she go. She had to wait until the first Monday in January when she started work before she could make her escape.

She decided to take a walk. Clair put on a pair of hiking snow boots and her heavy jacket, gloves, and hate and went outside. She lived in Kentucky her entire life and was used to the snow. Now seeing it up in the Smoky mountains in Tennessee she realized how she would miss it when she moved to Florida. Though she had to because of her job.

Though she wondered if anyone would want her since she was damaged and unable to have children. She sat down on a long and put her head in her hands and cried. It would be hard this Christmas watching this family because she knew she would never have one of her own and it was depressing. She was now officially in the Bah Humbug stage.


	9. Chapter 9

Clair was feeling like she was nothing. She got up after crying for a few minutes and walked until she reached a cliff. She looked down and figured that she didn't have anything to lose and decided to jump. Who would want her anyway as broken and damaged as she was.

She held onto a tree and leaned over when she was grabbed from behind. She turned around and saw Joe's father with his hands around her waist.

"What the hell do you think that you are doing?" he asked.

"Just let me go. I have nothing to live for anymore," said Clair feeling totally broken.

"Ok that is total bullshit. What about your job? What about the fact that a little girl has fallen in love with you? Why not stop and think before you let your emotions get the better of you," said Sika.

"Just let me go. I should have just stayed in Kentucky," said Clair.

"Bull fucking shit. That's what that is. Don't let that son of a bitch win. Make do with what you have. You can be a mother. Keisha wants you to be her mother and if you want more kids one day you have options. Don't let that piece of shit bring you down anymore," said Sika with authority.

Clair was just feeling totally broken, "I am sorry but I just can't do it anymore. I miss my parents and I have no one else. I just want to end it now," she said as she went to jump off the cliff and into the white water below. Though Sika was much stronger and faster and was able to catch her.

"Just let me end it all for fuck sakes.! Let me go. I am nothing but a worthless piece of shit!" said Clair as she struggled to break free but Sika had an iron grip on her. He wasn't about to let it happen that way.

Clair was just confused. She had just met this family the day before. Why where they so caring and accepting. She was nothing. Though she couldn't see it and neither could their son. They were brought together for a reason.

Clair tired to get free but Sika wasn't having any of it as he led her back toward the cabin. Joe was in shock when he saw the state of mind Clair was in.

"Clair what happened? You ok baby?" asked Joe.

"She tried to jump off a dang cliff," said Sika censoring himself. Joe was just in shock. Why when she had so much going for her. He saw the tears just streaming down her face and pulled her into his strong arms as she cried.

"What happened? Please tell me," said Joe gently.

"She found out that she cannot have children and on top of that she was attacked by her ex but luckily some people intervened," said Patricia walking in with a Lynchburg Lemonade for Clair. "He sweetie drink this and just calm down. Don't forget you do have options when the time comes and who knows they might be wrong. You just can never tell,"

Clair took a drink and sat down on the couch with Joe beside her keeping a supportive arm around her. Finally she spoke, "I am sorry. I just felt lost and figured that I wasn't worth anything and that's when well I decided to attempt to do something stupid. I just miss my parents and it sucks knowing that you have no one and are just kind of in limbo waiting. It's like I have a way to get my life in order but I am in limbo waiting until the first Monday in January. I feel like I am intruding on your family time," she said.

"No honey you are not. I know the situation that brought you here was weird but we make do. You are welcome and by the way Keisha is head over heels over the moon for you. She really likes you and she has been through a lot lately also. One way to get over sadness during the holidays is to do something nice for someone else. I know that you are not ready to be a mommy or anything but at the very least Keisha wants to include you on everything. Just give her that much and seeing the joy in her eyes will make you feel so much better about yourself," said Patricia.

Clair could hear the wisdom in those words. Her mind was going a mile a minute. Could she just embrace this family life or will she still be standoffish. Though she knew that these people where not her family but they where not her ex's either. It was confusing either way. Though she decided to throw whatever out the window and just let things happen as they happen.

She was brought here for some reason. Maybe as just a safe place till she got on her feet or maybe something more. She didn't know for sure but she figured things would come in due time. Just like when she finally was convinced to leave Kentucky and never look back. Things happen as they happen.

"I see your point. Though I cannot guarantee anything past the first of January but I am just going to let things play out as they do. Though because of my job I have to move to Florida. It can be anywhere in the state though. I haven't decided where I'm gong yet," said Clair.

"Well just let things happen as they come. Things always work out for the best," said Patricia. Nothing more could be said because Keisha ran in the living room.

"Lets play out side some more and go sledding!" she said in a cheery voice. "Come on Clair ride with me," she said.

"Ok it has been years since I have been on a sled. Maybe it will hold my fat butt," Clair joked.

"Your butt is not fat. It's cute," said Keisha.

"Keisha you don't talk about people's butts," said Joe.

"Well you where the one who said that Eva Marie had a nice ass," said Keisha.

"Leati Joe," Sika scolded. "And you young lady just because someone says something doesn't mean you have to repeat. That is a dirty word don't say that," he added.

"Well in Atlanta someone called the house and no one was there. I said hello and hello and no answer. Tim my mommy's boyfriend said to tell them to eat shit you asshole and then I said eat duke you butt hole and hung up the phone," said Keisha.

"You shouldn't' say that either. In my house growing up I never heard one cuss word from my parents. It was always sharks this and sharks that. Along with dang and darn. Though my dad once said he was going to kick my butt if I didn't stop misbehaving," said Clair.

"Oh and back to you Joe you need to watch what you say. I raised you better to make comments like that," said Patricia smacking her son upside the head.

"Ha ha daddy in trouble," said Keisha.

"Yea your daddy is in trouble," Clair teased.

"You two better run," said Joe as Clair and Keisha ran out in the snow. "I am glad to see my daughter happy again. She hasn't been since Jessica and I split," he added to his parents.

"Things will all work out. Though lets concentrate on giving Keisha a good Christmas and New Years," said Patricia hugging her son.


	10. Chapter 10

Clair and Keisha played in the snow for the rest of the afternoon. Sledding then snowball fights and building snowmen. Clair felt like she was right back in Kentucky before her parent's death. By the time it was time to go in they both had smiles on their faces.

Joe was waiting at the door his arms folded, "It's about time you guys got your asses in the house," he said.

"Joe!" Patricia scolded him knocking him upside the head. "Really," she added.

Clair just laughed as she helped Keisha get all the snow off of her and then did the same before walking into the cabin and stood in front of the large stone fireplace to get warm. She was feeling like a new person and it was amazing how a kid could get her mind off of all her troubles. Keisha walked over to her and hugged her.

"I love you Clair. You are so much fun," said Keisha.

"Well thank you sweetheart. Though I am not going to be here anymore after the holidays. I have a job and because of that job I have to leave Tennessee," said Clair.

"I really wish you could be my mommy," said Keisha.

"Sweetie I cannot promise you anything will go beyond New Years but I can be your buddy till then. Is that ok?" asked Clair feeling bad. Though this was reality. She couldn't let herself get close otherwise she would have to leave her job and that was the last thing she wanted.

Keisha hugged her and Clair hugged back grimacing a little bit due to her ribs still being sore from where the road ended. She smiled and pulled herself free and headed into the kitchen to fix dinner. She started on turkey burgers and regular french-fries and go all the condiments out.

"Hun let me help. You don't have to do it all by yourself," said Patricia.

"Nah I'm used to it. I used to help my mom for years and then when I moved in with Brett it was all me doing it all," said Clair. "Also I am a guest and I need to earn my keep since I can't afford to pay anything for letting me stay," she added.

Patricia handed her a glass of Chardonnay. "No you stop this right now. You don't owe us anything. Relax and let me handle this I enjoy cooking," she said.

"I have to do something or I will go stir crazy. I did this my entire life and I just cannot break the habit," said Clair.

"Ok we will tag team. That's how it went in my house," said Patricia as the two women prepared dinner while chatting and drinking their glasses of wine. Joe and Sika where watching television and Keisha was laying on the carpeted floor playing with her Barbies. It was so natural like everything was. Though Clair tried to convince herself that it was over after New Years. She had a job. She was leaving Tennessee and never coming back.

She was broke out of her thoughts by Patricia, "Hun you ok?" she asked.

"I…Ummm it just seems so natural with you guys but I feel like I am intruding on this family though I feel a part of it and I don't understand why," said Clair.

"Maybe something is telling you that you are meant to be with this family. That could be it. I know that you are hurting and trying to get your life back together after your ex but let me be the first to say that my son will never lay a hand on you in that way. His father and I raised him better than that," said Patricia.

"I know. It's just…Well I just cant' help it. He is way better than Brett was and he could break me in half if he wanted. Plus he is dealing with his own issued with his ex," said Clair.

"Come on honey lets get dinner on the table and call the others," said Patricia. They all sat down for dinner and with Keisha it was a jolly affair. Though Clair was so confused about everything she was hitting the wine pretty hard. It had been a tough couple of days and she had been going through so much in such a short period of time.

"Hey Keisha it's eight in the evening so how about we get a bath," said Patricia.

"But I wanna stay up," the five year old wined..

"Hey Christmas Eve is tomorrow and it will get here faster if you go to sleep," said Clair getting up and clearing the table though a little unsteady on her feet but not stumbling or falling.

"Alright. Clair I love you," said Keisha. That totally touched Clair's heart so she said it back.

"I love you too baby girl and no matter where I end up I will always be in touch," said Clair as she went into the kitchen. Patricia picked up the little girl and took her upstairs to get her ready for bed.

Sika stared at his son, "Joe Keisha is getting way attached and you have to make a choice and soon. Either send the woman packing or try to pursue a relationship with her. I know you are not ready and neither is she but a five year old won't wait that long for a mother figure that actually gives a damn," he told his son.

"Well have you noticed how she had been hitting the wine tonight. She is fragile and I am not about to pressure her into anything," Joe argued.

"Son you need to think about your daughter. She is too young to understand any of this. Either do something or say get a hotel room. It's that simple," said Sika getting up and heading to the living room.

Joe sighed. Why was his father so hard and wanted things right then and there. He wasn't ready for a relation ship and neither was she. He had to tell her that she had to go though he wondered what his mother and daughter would say about it. Though his dad was always right on the subject.

He walked into the kitchen and gently put a hand on Clair's shoulder to get her attention. She jumped and turned around.

"Hey Joe what's up?" she asked.

"I have been talking to my father and I have decided that based on the fact that neither of us are ready for a relationship I have to inform you that in the morning you need to leave and stay in a hotel room," said Joe.

"Don't worry about it I will leave tonight. Just call me a cab. I knew I was doing nothing but intruding but your mother just kept on insisting. I am sorry I came into your life," said Clair as she walked out of the kitchen and upstairs to get her purse and bags.


	11. Chapter 11

Clair walked upstairs to the master bedroom grab her things. She knew that this would happen. He wouldn't want her to be apart of their family Christmas. She was ok with it. She was moving soon anyway and would stay in a hotel room till she went to work. She could call her boss and ask for an advance.

She walked back downstairs her arms loaded with her bags. The bathroom door was closed so that met that Patricia was still giving Keisha a bath and had no idea what was going on. She peeked into the living room and saw Joe and Sika watching tv acting like nothing was going on.

Once again she felt hurt and walked out of the house without a word. She had no idea where her car was so she just began down the driveway and then onto the deserted street that was lit by the full moon that reflected off the snow. She would make it to town some way and then get a hotel room.

* * *

Glen and Mark along with Michelle where heading back to Glen's cabin in his large red Chevy Silverado after a nice dinner at Outback Steakhouse. Michelle had been going through a hard time since she lost her and Mark's daughter suddenly of SIDS and Mark thought maybe getting out of Texas for the holidays might make her feel a lot better.

Though she was feeling more and more like her old self the hurt was still there. Glen on the other hand wished he had one Mark and Michelle had. After Amy left him years ago he had been feeling down in the dumps. Work had been his sanctuary. He was broke out of his thoughts when he saw a young woman walking down the street with her arms loaded with bags.

He quickly pulled the truck over and got out. "Hey excuse me miss but you are going to catch cold walking in the dark like this and what if you stumble upon a wolf or something or a mountain lion," said Glen.

"I am fine. Just trying to get to town so I can get a hotel room for the next few days," said Clair.

"Wait a second what happened?" asked Michelle.

"Things didn't work out where I was staying so I'm getting a hotel room," Clair answered.

"And they didn't even bother to make sure you had a place to stay before putting you out? Awe hell naw," said Mark.

"I'm leaving Tennessee anyway because of my job so it's not like it matters anyway," said Clair. She was about to say more when Glen interrupted.

"Just put your bags in the back of the truck and you can stay with us for the holidays. I know you don't know us but we promise you we are good people," said Glen.

"And there are no kids that might get too attached too quickly?" asked Clair.

"Nope it will just be the four of us though I must worn you it can get crazy at times," said Glen.

"Yea when Mark hit's the Jack look out," said Michelle.

"Oh like you are any better with the rum and cokes?" Mark teased his wife. Clair laughed. She felt comfortable around these people so she trusted them enough to get into the truck. Though both guys were much bigger than Joe they didn't' seem so intimidating.

She threw her bags in the back and climbed in the truck beside Michelle. The older woman squeezed her hand reassuringly and Glen continued to drive slamming on his breaks when a couple deer ran across the road.

"You would think that if they see headlights coming down the road these damn deer would wait until they passed to cross the road. Unbelievable," he ranted.

"Ok we haven't been properly introduced. I know we met earlier today when my ex tried to kidnap me and take me back to Kentucky with him and thank you for saving me and calling the police. Oh my name is Clair Nelson," she said.

"Well Glen Jacobs and that's my half brother Mark Callaway and his lovely wife Michelle," he said as he continued to drive.

"So what brought you to Tennessee?" asked Michelle.

"Well I had left my abusive ex and ended up here and for a while, well last night and yesterday and today I stayed at this cabin. Though I was asked to leave because the owner's daughter was becoming too attached to me even though I was upfront about everything saying that I am leaving Tennessee for Florida after the holidays because of my job," said Clair.

"Where are you going to work at?" asked Glen. He was very interested in this young woman. Though she looked to be in her early twenties and he was in his mid forties. Kind of robbing the cradle a little bit but then look at Mark and Michelle.

"Well I filled out several applications on line the day before and the first call I got was from Stephanie McMahon from the WWE. I am now the Personal Assistant to the two newbies Eva Marie and Jojo. Because of that they want me to move to Florida and they said anywhere in the stat will be just fine. Though I am looking at either Orlando or Tampa," said Clair.

"Well I work there as Kane but I'm sure you knew that," said Glen being a smartass.

"Ok smartass I know you are," Clair joked getting a laugh out of Mark and Michelle.

* * *

Patricia walked downstairs after putting Keisha to bed. She saw her husband and their son sitting on the couch watching tv but no sign of Clair. She sat down and looked at the two of them.

"Ok where is Clair at? Did she go to bed?" she asked.

"She left," Joe said flatly.

"What do you mean she left?" asked Patricia.

"She left just like I said. I asked her to leave because I wasn't about to give my daughter false hope of her ever sticking around. Look we live in Tennessee and she is moving anyway because of her job. Period it's better this way," said Joe.

"And who gave you this harebrained idea? Was it my wonderful husband that wants things right then and there and doesn't wait on anything?" asked Patricia in a sarcastic tone.

"Yes dear it was my idea because our granddaughter is getting two attached to that woman who we know nothing about and from what I have seen she is very unstable and unfit to me a mother figure let alone a mom," said Sika.

Smack! Patricia slapped her husband across the face as hard as she could causing his head to spin around. Joe looked on in shock. In the entire course of his life he never has ever seen his parents get physical with each other.

"What the fuck was that?" asked Sika.

"You are a idiot that's what," his wife fired back. "You guys go find her right now. Its dark and it's cold and she doesn't even have a car. Un fucking believable," Patricia ranted.

Joe was once again shocked. He had never heard his mom ever drop an F-bomb. What was this woman that he didn't even know and that broke into his home doing to his family?

"Why should we mom? Look what she is doing to this family. I have never seen you ever raise a hand to dad and I have never heard you drop f bombs before. She is destroying us and it's the best thing that she is gone," said Joe taking a sip of Scotch.

"I don't know either of you. You are not my husband and son that I know. I hope your daughter understands and forgives you because I certainly don't or might not ever," said Patricia walking up the stairs and she stopped and looked down. "Oh and by the way Sika tonight the couch is yours. I don't want you near me."

* * *

When they got to the long cabin Clair was surprised how large it was. Much bigger than Joe's that was for sure but Joe didn't have a log cabin just a little three bedroom mountain cabin. It was late so she was shown to the guest room. It was dominated by a California king bed with hunter green sheets and a hunter green and white striped comforter.

"You get some rest. The party starts tomorrow and some of our friends from Texas will be here," said Glen hugging her.

"Thanks for letting me stay. I will be out of your way as soon as I start working and find a place in Florida," said Clair hugging him back.

"Just take your time there is no need to rush. Me casa is you casa," said Glen as he set her bags down and left the room. Though as Clair changed before bed she felt a emptiness she never felt before and had no idea where it came from since she was among friends that she had met and was going to meet more people tomorrow. She sighed and climbed into the large bed and crashed.


End file.
